who knew a box of books could bring me to my future?
by TwilightTransformers
Summary: Bella and Edward get the twilight saga; They meet fall in love instantly as are mates..what happened after all that? Drama,Fluff and Hilarity inside. B/Ed A/J R/Em Es/C R/OC Mi/S -Sam Witwicky and Mikaela-Edward and Bella's kid- are from Transformers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,I am finishing this story. I just looked on both Kiseger and twilight-twilight-twilight00 profiles,and Kiseger come back and write more! twilight-twilight-twilight00 your a thief. **

**But your 'I'm Just Like You' Story has given me an idea. Don't worry won't be stolen or the plot,just the fact she is changing slowly. **

**Any who,this is her story of the Cullen's and Bella reading Twilight saga,the one where they don't Read it together. Will try make this as good as possible,I need a Beta,how do I get one? **

Bella's POV.

"Isabella! A package for you." I am seriously debating too move too my dads house in Forks,You see my mom abuses me daily and she let her boyfriend Phil rape me just last week.

"kay leave it on the stairs Renee." I cant stand too call her mom,she don't deserve it.

I walked down the stairs cautiously in case it was a joke and she wanted too hit me more. It wasn't there was a book set of 4 books. I bent down quickly too retrieve the books and stumbled my way too my bedroom. A Note was on the side off the book, I teared it off too read it.

'bella,its stephanie, you dont know me but i've seen your future, i also know your mother abuses you, take my advice and that is after you have read all the books you need to pack and leave for forks,you were born too be a vampire,its who you are,so read the books and leave for forks,goodbye bella,x' Because thats not weird at all. A stranger telling me too move too my Dads,I have no problem if it means I can get away from this freak of a person and my rapist.

I pulled on twilight and opened it up.

2hours later.

James? as in Renee's old friend James?! He mysteriously vanished a year ago and what if he was turned? Okay I know this is really strange but im already in love with Edward Cullen,he is my soul mate,how could I not love him? Might as well continue with the books,I'm not tired so I guess I will be reading all night.

1 hour after She started New moon

He left me! I was crying, I could feel the pain in my heart,and he said he didn't love me,I love him and I alway will, even if he don't want me in reality I will alway love him. I continued reading,crying at some points,I just wished he would return.

2 hours after New Moon.

He came back! My Edward came back and he still loves me. I'm going to finish these books too see my future.

8am in the morning. I just finished reading Breaking Dawn. Stupid Jacob Black for making me feel guilty, For kissing me and For hurting MY Edward and for the love of god,That stupid..that stupid Mutt imprinted on MY DAUGHTER?! He will get nowhere near me or my Vampire family for that matter. I cant believe I get a beautiful little girl,I become a vampire. Is it possible too love Edward anymore than I already do? Maybe when I meet him in person. The Volturi can F**k themselves,trying to hurt my family,My daughter,My little Renesmee,She didn't do anything wrong,My poor baby.

Later on that night.

Renee struck me pretty good tonight,she hit my cheek and my stomach and she threw hot water over my stomach, kicked my head so I'm going to be very bruised and sore in the morning,I'm moving too Forks too live with my dad, Charlie. I walked into my bedroom automatically feeling safe,secure. what? I never feel like this..

"bella?Is that you?" A velvety voice rang out behind me, I turned on my heels too stare right into a topaz pair off eyes. Edward. "Edward?!"I breathed.

Edward's POV.

"EDDIEEE BOOOYYY A PACKAGEEE FOOORRR YOOOOUUUHOOO"oh my god Emmett.

"EMMETT my name is EDWARD E-D-W-A-R-D not EDDIE and leave it on the stairs please. I wonder what this is,I didn't order anything. I ran downstairs too find a book set there,The Twilight Saga,hmm interesting. I grabbed the books and was upstairs in vampire speed. A note. A note tapped too the side,I grasped it in my hand and pulled,I wanted too know what was written too me.

'Edward,Hello. My name is Stephanie. I have sent you these books and I've sent them too Bella as well. Read ALL books please, if you wish too change anything you may. In case you didn't know Isabella Marie Swan preferably Bella is your mate! she lives in phoenix Arizona, she is currently being abused by her mother and her mother's boyfriend Phil raped her last week twice. she needs you, but you need too read the books first,she is also your singer,It could be Dangerous I know but you will do fine,take this note when you visit Bella and show her,so she knows how you know what has happened too her,leave the books with your family,so they may read them. yours truly Stephanie,x'

My mate is being abused and RAPED? Im going too go through these books at vampire speed I need too get too her straight away. I picked the first book up and started.

JAMES! a growl rippled through my chest at that name,he hurt MY Bella,I will kill him, I picked up the next book and started that one.

IM A IDIOT! I left her? Just like that? and told her I didn't Love her? I am so stupid!

"EDWARD! please! your emotions control them now please!"oops.

"sorry Jazzy" a growl emitted after that. sorry,

I picked up the next book and sped through that. Jacob Black! YOU WILL DIE! he hurt my mate,that good for nothing mongrel. I finally picked up the last book.

I have a beautiful daughter? I finally get what I've always wanted? and Bella still survives? My little Renesmee Carlie Cullen I love her and Bella already,My girls. Jacob Black is getting nowhere near either of them,stupid mutt,Now its time too leave a note and the books for my family while I go too my mate.

my note; 'hey guys, read the book please,My mate Bella Swan is in trouble,her mother is abusing her and she let her boyfriend rape my bella last week its not safe for her. I will bring her back here, I love you all. Love Edward'

I left after placing them in the front room and calling for my family. I ran at vampire speed to phoenix I needed to get to Bella and quick. I somehow knew where Bella was, Mate bonding,You always know where your mate is. I could here someone screaming. Bella's scream.

Bella walked into her room and I stealthily jumped through the window,she was even more beautiful in person.

"Bella?Is that you?"she gasped slightly and turned too look me in the eye,brown eyes meet gold eyes. "Edward?!"she breathed.

THE END!

I joke hahahh!

Bella's POV.

"Edward?!"I breathed. I finally registered what was going on and flew across the room stumbling at the same time and jumped into my loves arms.

"Your here,you're really here!"my voice was slightly hysterical at the moment, I was so happy to be with him,but what just happened, its finally creeping up on me.

"sh love,I'm really here. Are you okay? I heard screaming but it finished by the time I could do anything"That was it,I couldn't take it anymore I looked into his eyes and shook my head no and started crying. He just walked over too my bed and sat down me still in his arms. He was stroking my hair whispering in my ear.

"sh Bella,Love its fine,sleep I promise I will be here when you wake up"

"promise?"my voice an octave higher then normal.

"yes love, now sleep."his voice soothed me enough too relax into a peaceful slumber.

morning

I woke up and stretched my eyes still closed. The pillow I was laying on was amazingly comfortable.

"I want this pillow forever"I mumbled quietly.

"I have no problem with that love." My eyes flew open at that. of course! Edward. my heart,my soul,my mate,my life.

"Edward?I love you"My voice thick with sleep as I sat up and rubbed my eyes off sleep.

"love you too love,I really do love you"I smiled before I ran too the bathroom for a human moment.

"human moment"I whispered when I got to the bathroom on the other side of my room knowing he would hear with vampire hearing. After I was done I walked into my bathroom and saw Edward sitting on my bed so I jumped on him and sat in his lap.

"Love,we should talk about everything"

"ok Edward"He handed me a note. I looked at it cautiously,but opened it anyway. My eyes opened after I read it. He knows. He must think of me as a used selfish human being. Edward is probably disgusted with me,and everything about me. I jumped off him crying silently, he looked at me curiously.

"Edward,you must be disgusted! im a used human being,im horrible and disgusting" his face turned angry and I just whimpered.

"im sorry Edward,im not what you want,you need better,you deserve better"

"Isabella Marie Swan I think so much more then that! it was not your fault he raped you,your not disgusting and I don't even deserve you,There is nothing better then you and im so happy,I finally found a mate,a person who I will marry and a person who will give me a daughter,a beautiful daughter so Bella listen to me when I tell you I love you okay?"

"okay"I whimpered and walked back toward him. He pulled me in a hug kissing my head and petting my hair in a comforting manner.

"Bella, in the first book James-" I shivered and grabbed my wrist and was rubbing it and hugging my body closer too Edward too protect myself from everybody.

"Bella? whats wrong?"he looked and sounded so concerned another thing I'm going to cry at when I tell him.

"u-uhmm well when someone mentions him I shiver in disgust and rub my wrist sub-consciously and he might be the James that raped me 4 years ago,he raped me then mysteriously vanished what if it was because he was turned?"I had tears down my face by the end of that,

"Bella listen he wont hurt you again no one will ever again me and you are going Forks you can live with me or Charlie As long as I see you every day, then we get a head start in our future"it sounded so nice.. lets do it!

"ok Lets do it, I would love too live with you,and don't take too long to propose"I pouted at this last statement,I couldn't wait to be married to him.

"I wont baby,lets go meet my family and we will discuss the books with them and Bella love you"he chuckled and gave me my Favorite crooked smile. I jumped on his back.

"OH! wait Edward do you want Renesmee?"I wanted her. SO bad.

"Yes of course love. Jacob Black is going nowhere near my daughter of my fiancee" FIANCEE?

"I agree and Fiancee?" my eyebrow raised. I felt something slip onto my left ring finger,I looked and gasped. My engagement ring!.

"Isabella Swan I promise too love you forever will you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife for all of eternity?"yes!

"YES, oh my god yes!"I was so happy but Renee was coming. I gave him a quick kiss,before telling him too go.

"Edward go Re-"

"I know love lets go meet my family."

* * *

**That is twilight-twilight-twilight00 chapter. My own will be bellow.**

**Bella.**

"Izzy,a piece of your shit,through the mail."My mother well; my surrogate. She was a horrible mother,so I did not and never have called,or treated her like a mother. Anyways,Renee hollered up the stairs for me. I hated what she called me. But,I refused to let her call me Bella.

Isa,Izzy,Isabella,they all made me shiver in disgust. Renee and Charlie have been forever calling me Isabella or Izzy. My rapist James Morey called me Isa or Isabella,he was reported missing 4 years ago,two days after my rape.

I treaded down stairs carefully,slowly. Renee place a big looking box type parcel. I raced up the stairs,after learning how to be gracefully quiet the last year to steer clear from Renee,I made it upstairs without interruption. I walked over to my bed,sitting down I opened the package.

It was a box set of books. I smiled gleefully,I had not had new books for a long while. I pulled all the books out,a note slipped from a book called 'Midnight Sun.' My eyes popped open in deliberate shock,as soon as I finished the note.

_Dear Isabella. _

_My name is Aro Volturi. These books are about you__. Everything in these books evolve around you,your soul mate..your vampire mate..Oops,forgot to mention vampires didn't I?..Well my dear girl,we are vampires,actually we are head of the vampire world,and technically we are breaking our own rules..Never tell or show a human what you are. I suppose it don't matter,you will be one of us soon,I know. Okay,so your mate is called Edward Cullen and he lives in Forks,the books where written by a powerful seer,Stephanie Myer, but unfortunately some of her vision was wrong,as she had this when you were born,and..well your mother and father hate you. So she re-done the whole story,making sure it was accurate. _

_Just know you have a family. The Cullen's always have and always will be your family. You have the parents you wished you had,Carlisle a compassionate doctor,Esme a beautiful woman capable of any love,extently of course,she is an architect,she builds the houses,her and her children for all intents and puporses move into. _

_Then you have the two brothers you wished you had,well sometimes. Emmett,a hyper,someone who makes crude jokes a lot man/boy. He was changed when he was 19. Then Jasper,the blonde in love with wars bloke. He was changed during the war,and was made for fighting in a newborn war - newborns;Newly changed vampires,incredibly out of control with their blood lust,so Carlisle had his hands full.- and your two sisters. Two who will love you for who you are. Rosalie,a beautiful blonde girl,seems like and ice queen,but underneath everything she is damaged,caring,loving and hurt. She was raped,which led to Carlisle saving her because she was dying,and quickly at that. She will be extremely polite,and caring of you straight away,take you under your wing,like a mother would. She hates being a vampire as she can not have children,you can give her that. Call her mommy and she will click with you almost instantly,same with Esme. And you have tiny pixie like Alice. She will be your best friend and sister,everything you need. You love her instantly,and go too her straight after your new mothers. _

_I have sent Edward the same thing,the books. But,I did not send him Midnight Sun. Every book but Midnight sun,is in your point of view,midnight sun is in Edward's point of view. I told him in the note too hurry and read the books so he may come and get you,I told him everything Bella,about your mothers abuse,Phils abuse,and Charlies mental abuse. He will be with you in 42 hours,he will leave the books for his family too read,do not be embarrassed by anyone,especially not Emmett. I promise,vampires can be good. Like The Cullen's. They drink animal blood,you have your work cut out for you Isabella. Edward believes he is a souless monster. Help him see that he is more then he thinks,in the books,we were a bunch of uptight Vampires,don't worry. Obviously that will not happen at all.  
_

_My dear,when your a vampire and have the hybrids,please come and see me? I will not make any one join,in fact,I want to flaunt you guys off. Prove we can be good._

_My dear girl,please._

_Sincerly,Aro. _

_P.S Bella,this is Marcus,I can see relationships, I can see yours and Edwards now which mean you already are mated,just not completely. I hope you two live happily. -Marcus. _

I sat stunned,and shocked. I knew of a few things already.

one,I was already in love with my mate. Two,I got a family. A real family. And instead of the one mother I always wanted,I get two!

Three,I get siblings,and a daddy.

Four,I need to finish these books,pack my bags,and leave. I picked up midnight sun,keeping in mind of what Aro said too me,I breathed in deeply,attuning my hearing to around me,but focusing on the books in front of me.

I was a sobbing mess as I finished midnight sun. Edward was so cruel to himself. I loved him the way he was,not a wallowing pitiful boy. My beautiful boy. Aro,he had a picture of the Cullen's. They were beautiful and thanks to Edwards book,I managed too see which was which. My family was lovely and beautiful,My mate was more beautiful. He had a soul,I was part of it. He had a pure and beautiful soul,I could feel it.

I looked up from where I was reading in twilight. I got to the bit of the three nomads. Laurent,Victoria..and..and James. He remembered me,he knows me. He is going to kill me. I read desperately through the book,and almost cried at the agony Edward was in. I would kill James for putting it their.

I was reading new moon,and I finished it as quickly as possible,wanting Edward back. Oh yeah,he left too keep me safe,I know that because vampires only mate once. What I did find quiet cute and funny throughout both all three books,me and Edward had the same car. I giggled softly at the way he proposed to me,he could have done it properly,I would have said yes.

Crap,its a fucking cliffhanger. I quickly put new moon down,opting to read eclipse. I squeaked very softly when I said yes. I wanted too marry him. I wish I could have a child with him,give him what he wants.;hang on. Aro said Hybrids,does he mean half human half vampire species? Can vampires get human females pregnant? I'll find out.

I cried with self hatred as I read about me hurting Edward with my so called wolf best friend Jacob. I wanted nothing to do with me. He has been manipulating me.

I almost screamed when I read breaking dawn part one. I have a wedding,a beautiful one thanks to Alice and momma Rose. I also got two beautiful little girls. Renesmee and Mikaela. They where beautiful. Renesmee had beautiful brown hair,with my brown eyes,just a tinge of golden added,Mikaela had green eyes;Edwards human color- with a small amount of golden added. Her hair was a beautiful bronze,same as her fathers with some small brown highlights,only vampire eyes could detect.

Jacob imprinted on Renesmee - fucking dick,no way.- and Leah imprinted on fucking Mikaela?! Mikaela and Renesmee ignored their imprinters,and focused on us,they hated Jacob and Leah,and they never felt the pull they did. I killed Jacob and Leah when they tried to take my children. I Also nearly died from the Volturi-though they said that would not happen,I was still angry at them for trying to kill me and my baby's.

Myself,Mikaela and Renesmee were all very talented. I could read minds without my shield up,I had a mental and physical shield. Renesmee could touch your cheek and anything she wanted to show you would flitter through your mind. Mikaela had the power to change her eye color,and to talk to animals. She didn't mind killing deers,elk,mountain lions or bears. As long as she did not ever kill a dog,cat,hamster,rat or horse,bunny..any of that she was fine.

Edward could read minds,Jasper could feel emotions,Alice could see the future based on your decision,Esme has love,a love like no other,Rosalie had beauty,pure beauty,Emmett his strength,Carlisle his intellect,his pure stamina for imaginative things,for knowledge. Truly amazing. I smiled for the first time a I slept that night,I spent all day reading as Renee was staying at Phil's,I slept thinking of my mate,and my children.

I woke that morning to a car door slamming shut.

"Izzy."I shivered slightly as tears came to my eyes. Renee was home.

"Izz-ugh"She moaned as she again. I heard my window rattle,and I looked over,frowning and a few tears slipping down,I was met by a warm welcoming set of eyes. Edwards eyes. I yelped and jumped up scrambling for the window,I pulled him in,jumping at him.

"Edward,Edward,Edward."I chocked,sounding pleased.

"Bella,my Bella."My heart skipped a beat at his possessiveness. I loved it actually.

"Hello,My beautiful mate."He purred in satisfaction of the name,as he hoisted me to the bed.

"Sweetheart,have you packed anything? I need to get you away from here my mate."He whispered as he looked at my newly bruised cheek from yesterday morning.

"No,I need to get changed into the only thing I have,baby."I giggled as he growled a special growl. I looked at him,as I tried to figure out why that calmed me like so.

"Thats your growl love. I also have two that are waiting too be opened for my little loves. It sooths you,we have one for every emotion,and we have a special one for people like our children or in our case,our actual children and a special one for our mates,which is why you were calm,it helps with everything,baby."He grinned as I shivered in pleasure. I grabbed my clothes an left for my bathroom.

I put on my,Vince scrunched ankle leggings,my charcoal fitted tee dress,a grey color,I looked very nice to be honest. I put on my jacket my nice fitting L'agence 52411 Charcoal Cotton/Wool Moto Jacket,my shoes where my ld tuttle the weave leather double layer combat boots. I looked very pretty.

I walked out to Edward,and watched him swallow deeply,as he took in my attire,he stuttered as he spoke.

"That looks beautiful my precious love."He stuttered before getting his composure back,and kissed me hard,and deeply. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip,basically begging for entrance,I let him in,and we both moaned as our tongues came in contact with each other. I growled softly,and he growled back,it rumbled his chest and made me swoon. I growled lovingly,I don't even know how I could growl,and especially not sound demented,but I did. Maybe it was too do with the fact I am meant for the life as a vampire,maybe because my mate is a vampire?Edward growled my growl deeply and long,it was mixed with his purring,which to be honest,sounded better. I giggled quietly as it calmed me down from my Edward high,he took my hand,and my Volvo XC60 - black - car keys,pulled me to the front,took my hand into his and sped off.

"Edward,we have a lot to talk about baby,just promise you wont leave. Ever,"I whispered.

"Don't worry my sweet mate."I purred loudly sated with love,It was instinctual,something told me to do it. Edward looked please. "I won't."

"Okay,lets talk then baby."I murmured.

**Not as good as I would have hoped,oh well..any Ideas for the next chapter? **

**TwilightTransformers**


	2. Author note for a new story

Hello people. I was thinking of doing a story,about Transformers and Mikaela all together. Basically,vampires imprint. Bella met Edward as a human,and got pregnant,she got taken away though when she was turned into a vampire by wolf Jacob Black. Jacob imprinted on one of Bella and Edwards daughters,Renesmee. Renesmee rejects her wolf imprinter after figuring out he was a terrible being. Bella,Renesmee and their other daughter Mikaela have been taken. The girls grow at a speed faster then that of a human child,just their hair,and knowledge grows rapidly,the girls look a two years older then their actual age. Edward knew of his daughters obviously,as he was the one to turn Bella into a vampire when she gave birth. They had a whole month as a family.

Bella escaped a year later with her children after killing Jacob black. She finds a grown up half human half vampire child,a male. He stopped growing at 17,he had no family,so Bella took him with her. Sam Witwicky,imprinted on little Mikaela,and she him. Edward had a happy reunion with his mate and daughters,they found out a lot about Sam and took him under their wing.

Mikaela and Renesmee have grown up now,and thanks to Sams power,she imprints on Rosalie and Emmett's baby,which was possible as Sams power was to make vampires pregnant. Rosalie and Emmett's little boy Christopher Emmett Cullen McCarty,imprinted on Renesmee,they were together when they were 17. So the couples where happy.

You had Edward and Bella,who had the strongest most potent connection of mating and imprinting in the supernatural world.

Rosalie and Emmett,a nice opposite attracts situation.

Esme and Carlisle the parents of the older Cullen's.

Alice and Jasper,another opposites attract. A soul mate attraction.

Renesmee; one of Bella and Edward's little girls;and Christopher;Rosalie and Emmett's only child. A strong connection of the half human half vampire children.

Mikaela;The other little girl of Bella and Edward.; And Sam;Esme and Carlisle's adoptive half human half vampire child;Strongest connection of the half human half vampire world.

A week after pure bliss something strange happened. Bella's Camaro was broken,it worked perfectly and everyone loved it. She was very confused,so she set out to by a new car.

A Stunning black Volvo XC60 caught her eye,so she bought it,in a bargain when the car busted every window of every car;of course,nobody knew that then.

The car was stolen,and Bella,and Mikaela and Renesmee and Alice and Rosalie,and suprisingly Esme charged after it in vampire speed. They saw the car transform,and because Rose called the police on a stolen car,two police cars came,and arrested the girls. Carlisle and the boys had to come and get their mates.

The Volvo comes back,and the girls panic thinking its following them,especially after what they saw,so they ran. The boys followed. The girls got to an abandoned parking lot,when a police car came into view. Alice,and Bella ran up to the car,only to be knocked to the floor when the car accelerated forward. After realizing that this car was stronger then vampires all together,they panicked,Bella was thrown onto a car,and was screamed at,about a Ebay page,which had her great grandfathers glasses,which this robot wanted. They ran and screamed for the exit,when the Volvo robot attacked the police robot.

The only part of this the boys had heard was Bella screaming as she hit the car. The only thing they saw was the girls running towards them. The boys gripped the significant others waist,commanding softly for them to tell them what happened. They did not need the answer as the police robot was running towards them,the Volvo swung in a perfect U hitting the robot over,everyone pilled into Bella's robot car.

Everyone was situated like this; Esme and Carlisle,in the back left corner,Esme on his lap,Rosalie and Emmett in the boot,Rosalie on Emmett's lap,Renesmee and Christopher in the middle,Renesmee on his lap,then Mikaela and Sam on the right side of the back,Mikaela on Sam's lap. Alice and Jasper were in the boot with Em and Rose,Alice in Jasper's lap. Bella and Edward were in the passenger seat,Bella on Edwards lap.

They were in a chase with the police car...Eventually they got through the old abandoned plant base,without tiny robots,the Volvo took them too the end of the plant base,so they could watch the other robots become fallen.

They met everyone.; Bella,Edward,Renesmee,Christopher,Mikaela,Sam,Alic e,Jasper,Rosalie,Emmett and Esme and Carlisle all met the Autobots, a race of sentient robots from Cybertron.

Optimus prime,leader of Autobots,

Jazz,his first lieutenant; Ironhide,his weapon expert,Ratchet,their medical officer,who confirmed that the boys pheromone levels,suggested they all wanted to 'mate' with the girls,making them embarrassed and the girls giddy. They found out they needed Bella's glasses so they left for the cullen home. They fond FBI men,and three were vampires so they knew to go quietly. Optimus stopped them,Bella's Vampire family found out about her real dad being in prison.

Bella's protector,midnight was taken away. She screamed heplessly as she watched her car getting tormented.

the gang went to a sector 7 base...they found the cube megatron,so they had a big fight in Seattle..

The end happens so everyone is now closer,and happy. The Autobots stay with the vampires and they each have their own protector now.

If I do this story and people like it,I will do a transformer/twilight Revenge of the fallen...but I may change my mind and make this human story,but humans with perks. So they don't age after 18...so that way they can be hurt,but can not age,and can have children..I don't know yet. I will start this story soon.


End file.
